


Maybe

by jejuboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejuboo/pseuds/jejuboo
Summary: Soonyoung had enough.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> uhm... okay this is random but i made this for one of my mutuals.... HI @ aominoe HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> uhm... supposedly this song is inspired by akala by marion aunor but it kinda went off HAHAAHAHAH
> 
> i didnt't proofread.
> 
> twt: kwaninoni

If you’re going to ask Jihoon what he likes about Soonyoung he would just probably raise his middle finger at you and tell you to go fuck yourself because why wouldn’t he? He’s Jihoon, Soonyoung’s boyfriend. Everyone in Seventeen knows this and heck, most of their fans probably have a hint of it as well. Their chemistry is just overwhelming and maybe that’s how Soonyoung got Jihoon to say yes on the idea of them dating. Soonyoung is head over heels for Jihoon, he loves everything the shorter does, he could just stand there and do nothing and he would have an emotional breakdown about how good Jihoon looks while standing and obviously, breathing. Jihoon, on the other hand, is a different case. He will not show how emotionally invested he is on their relationship because he believes, why would he? He already told him once, why does he have to do it again? He finds it pointless. Soonyoung accepts Jihoon as he is and vice versa, so Jihoon did not see it coming when Soonyoung started ignoring him. Ignoring is such a strong word, let’s just go with purposely not talking to him or even glancing his way.

Soonyoung is a very clingy and playful guy, this guy loves attention and again, everyone knows it. At first, Jihoon did not notice it because _again_ he doesn’t care or maybe he makes himself believe that. It started in their dorm, usually Soonyoung would wake him up with kisses but this time Seungkwan woke him up by throwing a pillow on his face but he did not _care._ But Jihoon was grumpy the whole time that day, according to Seokmin. Then it happened again, it was 3 days after the pillow incident, Soonyoung usually buys him his cola when he goes out but this time Joshua bought it for him and again, he ignored it… Thinking maybe Soonyoung asked Joshua to do so but the latter testified, Soonyoung didn’t… Jihoon was again sulky but he still swore he did not care. It happened many times after that but Jihoon would just like to think it’s because their busy with work and their relationship should not interfere but when he saw Soonyoung laughing and playing with Wonwoo, he felt something ignited within him which Seungcheol would like to call is as _jealousy_ when he found Jihoon glaring at the two but of course, Jihoon ignored it because… Why would he be jealous? He’s Jihoon.

Everyone with eyes in Seventeen already probably knows that Soonyoung is ignoring the shit out of Jihoon because Soonyoung wasn’t really _subtle_ about it. Walking on the other side of the hall when he sees Jihoon’s shadow? Pretending to be asleep when Jihoon calls him and suddenly having asthma when Jihoon planned on talking to him. Wonwoo would just face palm his face everytime Soonyoung turns on the switch of his stupidity. Soonyoung is _scared_ not for his life but for Jihoon. Jihoon is a very very very precious human being in his life, he doesn’t know when it happened maybe it was during their trainee days when Jihoon spilled a cola on his favorite shirt and the latter just sheepishly smiled at him and Soonyoung swore he melted. Or maybe it was during one of their schedules when they first debuted when Jihoon remembered Soonyoung doesn’t like eating boiled chicken and Soonyoung looked at Jihoon as if he has all the stars on his hands. Maybe Soonyoung lied, he perfectly knows when it _exactly_ started… It was when he first entered the company and he saw this cute guy with his guitar singing like an angel and damn, Soonyoung realized he was going to fucked everything up… hence, he is in this situation… _Trying_ to ignore Jihoon. Props to Soonyoung, he is kind of succeeding because Jihoon is getting frustrated and emotionally unstable. Jihoon doesn’t cry and he freaking cried because they ran out of toilet paper and Jeonghan looked at him like he is crazy, well maybe he is. For Soonyoung, if he admits but he is Jihoon. So, he just wiped his tears away and glared and Jeonghan who suddenly felt like it was his fault.

If you’re going to ask Soonyoung why in the hell is he ignoring Jihoon, he would just stare at you and probably cry his heart out while saying he doesn’t know. It’s true, Soonyoung doesn’t know why he is doing this, was it because he’s tired of _understanding_ Jihoon or generally tired of how one side he is feeling over _their_ relationship. Soonyoung knows dating a guy like Jihoon, who is emotionally constipated and doesn’t evoke any emotions most of the time, things like this would happen and to be very honest, Soonyoung is very surprised he held up for 3 years before realizing that he is worth so much more than what Jihoon is making of him to be. It’s always Soonyoung, the members think but Soonyoung ignores it because he knows Jihoon loves him, right? He heard Jihoon mumbled it when he was sleeping, so it must have been the truth. That’s the thing with Soonyoung, he likes to settle for less not that Jihoon is any less. Damn, Soonyoung would fight everyone who belittle his man but he is just trying too hard in this relationship while the other is just enjoying the attention he gets.

And maybe, Soonyoung just realized that.

“Hey!”, Jihoon said.

Soonyoung looked at him, “Oh! Didn’t see you there.”

“I’ve been here for the last 5 minutes.”

Soonyoung just timidly smiled, “Sorry.”

“For what? Ignoring me?”

“You noticed?”

“It was hard not to.”

Soonyoung tried to avoid Jihoon’s eyes, “Uh… Okay, I have to go.”

“Wait!”, Jihoon stops Soonyoung as he held on to the latter’s arm. “Tell me… What’s wrong?”

Soonyoung sighed, “Let’s stop this.”

“W… What?”

Soonyoung just looked at him as he slips away from Jihoon’s grip, “I need time.”

“T… Time? Time for what?”

“To think… I’m confused… Do you really like me or you just like me chasing you?”

Jihoon stopped breathing. “I… I…”

“See…”, Soonyoung said then he walks away.

Jihoon is mad… He is mad not because of Soonyoung but to himself and maybe, the fate as well. Why would fate let a guy like Soonyoung fall for a guy like him, a guy who can’t express himself properly? He likes him, hell he even loves him but he can’t say it. Jihoon has built his wall so high up that he can’t even go out. Jihoon watches the love of his life walks out of this life instead of following him and tell him how he feels because he’s Jihoon… Why would he care?


End file.
